Back
by Aira Mitsuhiko
Summary: My 2nd fic ? What does Sasuke feels after he killed his brother ? Missing her home and her! Who's her? A lil' girl with long pink hair, of course . Enjoy


Hiyaa! Konichiwaa~~ Akhirnya, fic ke-2 Ai-chan jadi juga! Hehhe.. Yah, entah bagaimana jadinya, ya.. Just enjoy ^^

* * *

**Back**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author | **Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko

**Rating | **T

**Disclaimer | **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**AN | ** Sasuke's POV

**Warning | **OOC—banget. Atau Sasuke telah bertobat?

* * *

.

Berlari..

Menembus hutan

Secepat mungkin

Angin subuh menerpa wajahku

Walau tubuhku nyaris membeku karena dinginnya udara, tapi aku tidak peduli

Aku harus pulang

Mataku awas, mencari-cari celah dalam antara pohon yang tinggi menjulang

Samar-samar, karena gelapnya

Napasku memburu, tetap berjuang

Berharap ujung dari hutan ini cepat terlihat

Selama ini, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah membunuh kakakku

Menemukannya, mencabiknya dalam ribuan bagian

Membalaskan dendamku karena telah menjauhkanku dari orang-orang yang kusayangi

Karena harus merasakan kesepian, dia yang telah melenyapkan semuanya!

Hingga terus dibawa nafsuku, meninggalkan kehidupan baruku yang seharusnya di situlah tempatku berada

Tapi anganku untuk menghabisinya mengalahkan segalanya

Menutup mataku akan kemungkinan hidup yang lebih baik

Guru baru, teman-teman baru

Berbagai hal-hal dan perasaan yang seharusnya diterima anak-anak sepertiku

Cinta yang baru

Aku terus berlari, terus berlari

Tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat, walau sejenak

Bayanganku akan sosok gadis itu, air matanya

Dia yang terus berada di balakangku, walau aku merasa kesepian

Walau ia sendiri harus merasakan sakit yang kurasakan, yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kubagi dalam kejinya kata-kataku padanya

Ia terus mendekat

Memelukku yang penuh duri

Walau ia sendiri harus berdarah-darah

Menyebarkan kehangatan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya

Asing, aku sedikit jengah mengenainya

Tapi dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam, aku menyukainya..

Menyesal telah menyangkal candu dalam damai di dekatnya

Aku terus berlari.

Kini aku ingin kembali

Kembali ke kehangatan di tengah-tengah lingkunganku dulu

yang dengan bodohnya kuabaikan, kutolak, kucibir

Padahal mereka tulus ingin meraih tanganku

Menggandeng tanganku

Dan membawaku dalam tawa mereka

Yang langsung kutepis dengan bodohnya

Dobe!

Dan sekali waktu, tanganku tertampar oleh ranting pohon yang tak sempat kuhindari saking cepatnya aku berlari

Tangan yang telah berlumur darah

Kemarin, di tengah serangan hujan yang deras, tajam dan perih di tubuhku

Setelah membunuh _dia_, impianku sejak dulu

Lalu memandang ngeri telapak tanganku yang berwarna merah, amis

Dan kakakku yang tersenyum pahit, memandangku seakan memohon maaf

Seketika aku pun menyesal

Tubuhku bergetar tak karuan, jantungku seakan berhenti

Shock.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Seiring hembusan nafas terakhirnya

Kututup matanya dengan isak

Dan saat tiba-tiba kusadari betapa dinginny udara, kehampaan yang tiba-tiba meliputiku

Penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat

Dan yang terbayang, terlintas sekejap dalam rintik air

Dia

Sosoknya, rambut dengan warna muda mencolok

Berdiri, tersenyum dengan manisnya ingin menghiburku

Ah, dia memang cantik, percuma terus kusangkal

Lalu tiba-tiba, perlahan

garis bibir itu memudar

Matanya yang berbinar seakan kehilangan cahayanya

Perlahan, berkaca-kaca

Dan mengalirkan air mata perak yang hitam dalam gelap

Ketika itu malam hari

Tapi isakan, sesenggukannya yang mencoba menahanku agar jangan pergi

Sudah berapa lama sejak saat itu?

Aku terus berlari, terus dan terus

Langit mulai menunjukkan bias biru keunguan, walau tak kentara

Hampir pagi

Saat ini, yang kuinginkan hanyalah kehangatan itu lagi

Ketika ia menyapaku, mengajakku mengobrol

_Sasuke-kun!_

Berusaha membuatku ceria

Setelah semua dosa di diriku, yang kuingat memiliki kebaikan untuk memaafkannya adalah dia

Apakah ia sudi memberikannya lagi?

Setelah begitu lama ia kubiarkan menangis

Kali ini, aku akan menyeka air matanya.

Langit semakin ungu terang

Lambat laun, merah, oranye

Cahaya matahari semakin berani menembus celah rimbunnya dedaunan di atasku

Dan hutan tampaknya mulai menipis

_Sedikit lagi, _pikirku

Dan saat itulah semuanya seakan terjadi bersamaan.

Sosok gelap di sana, membelakangi sinar matahari

Tampak sedang berlatih, terhenti oleh kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

Terkejut? Aku juga.

Dengan napas terengah-engah dan mataku yang mencoba menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang tiba-tiba

Seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku, menahan napas

Walau wajahnya tak begitu jelas, sekitarnya penuh dengan kilauan kuning dari mentari pagi di balik punggungnya

Sejenak mematung, tak percaya apa yang ada di depannya.

Dengan nada ragu, penuh pengharapan.

Nada yang sudah lama kurindukan, lega mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**_The End_**

**

* * *

  
**

**AN |** Ahh.. Akhirnya !! Yah, sebenarnya nggak ada rencana bikin yang kayak gini, sih, tapi pingin bikin _multichappy_. Tapi bagian depannya belum selesai, yang dapet cuma ide endingnya aja . Akhirnya, pingin bikin yang ringan, jadinya kayak gini, deh . Hehhe .. Multichappynya kapan-kapan aja, ya . ^^

Oh ya, buat gaya penulisannya, saya mau nurut aja sama yang review songfic saya yang sebelumnya, _No Air_. Untuk** Min-Sunye**-sama, makasih, ya ! Di penpik ini, saya ga' bkin tanda bacanya pisah lagi sama kalimat di sebelumnya . Tapi AN-nya boleh, 'kan ? XP

Yahh, _overall_, makasih banyak ya buat yang udah review No Air !! Songfic pertama saya direview 6 reviewer dalam 2 hari, dan jadi 7 dalam 4 hari ! Kyaa !! *nambah satu aja kok bangga* . Saya bener" ga' tahu klu songfic itu udah dilarang . Kan saya bilang saya masih baru . Trus, ada yg bilang klu songfic saya itu lebih kerasa _angst_ daripada _hurt/comfort_ . Jujur, saya ga' tahu apa itu _angst_ . Yang tahu, tolong kasih tahu saya, ya !!

Oke, ini saatnya saya mengakhiri AN saya sebelum jadi lebih panjang dari fic ini sendiri *digeplak **Jahwa**—inget salah satu reviewer No Air yang paling gaje ? Itu dia !* . Mohon kritik, saran, mohon REVIEW !! Yah, sama yg namanyaa _flame_, saya juga baru tahu istilah itu dari si Jahwa tadi pagi—saya kan satu kelas sama dia . Boleh, deh, 'kan masing" orang punya pendapat masing" . Silahkan, para_ flamer_ .. *jangan datang.. jangan datangg !!!!*

Ehm, dan saya bener-bener orang yang ga' tahu diri kalo saya nggak bilang : THANKS FOR READING !!

_1.12.2009

_Arigatou Gozaimasu,_

**Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko**

_


End file.
